TokHaar-Hok
The Elder Kiln The Brink of Extinction |location = Fight Kiln, Fight Cauldron |shop = No |gender = Male |examine = Power radiates from him. The battle has worn him down. (after being defeated during The Brink of Extinction) |map = No }} |text1=NPC |item2= |text2=In Combat - The Brink of Extinction |item3= |text3= In Combat - Fight Cauldron }} The TokHaar-Hok are the strongest caste of the TokHaar race, whose role is to relay messages from the Elder Gods to the rest of the TokHaar. After the departure of the Elder Gods, with no purpose, the TokHaar have taken up combat to pass the time, with a certain TokHaar-Hok often serving as a leader of sorts. This TokHaar-Hok is encountered during The Elder Kiln and The Brink of Extinction, being the ambassador that the TokHaar chose to talk to adventurers. This TokHaar-Hok hosts the Fight Kiln minigame after completion of The Elder Kiln and is fought during the Brink of Extinction, after which he can be fought again in the Fight Cauldron. He is widely regarded as one of the most difficult quest bosses in the game, with many regarding him as stronger than Nomad, although updates have made him weaker than he was initially. His extremely powerful Melee attacks make Protect from Melee a necessity when fighting him. He was the first boss released to make use of the Evolution of Combat update, with stunning him being needed to prevent him from healing. Quests The Elder Kiln When the player and Ga'al-Xox enter the kiln, TokHaar-Hok forces them into an arena battle, similar to the Fight Kiln minigame, but shorter. When the player has finished the waves, he speaks with the player and informs them of the history behind both the TzHaar, and the TokHaar race, saying that the TokHaar were made by the creators of Gielinor to create the world's mountains. When they had completed their task, some of them returned to their precious Kiln, however some of them split apart from the TokHaar and made their home in the mountain above the Kiln. This group is now the TzHaar society. TokHaar-Hok exhibits a great disdain for the TzHaar race, referring to them as being corrupt and weak, because their ambitions to create cities undermines their original duty to create mountains. TokHaar-Hok also explains that he despises the TokKul-related aspect of the TzHaar culture, as it also goes against the abilities of the life-giving lava that flows from the Kiln, which can rebirth the TokHaar with their memories and abilities, rather than simply passing them on to the next generation. Whether his opinions on the TzHaar race are shared by the other TokHaar is unknown. When the player explains why he has brought the Ga'al to the kiln, TokHaar-Hok allows the Ga'al to be submerged with the TokKul of TzHaar-Ket-Yit'tal, the late Champion of the Fight Pits. Once this is done, TokHaar allows his battle-starved brethren to attack them, and gives the two a 'head-start' to escape with. At the end of the quest, Ga'al-Xox, having turned his back on the Tzhaar society due to their refusal to accept his wishes on not continuing the TokKul infusion process that was performed on him, turns to TokHaar-Hok, who sympathises with Ga'al Xox's disapproval of the process and decides that action needs to be taken against the Tzhaar. TokHaar-Hok shows a strong love for combat, referring to it as its race's glorious sport. Ultimately, he, similar to the Tzhaar, feels no negative emotions toward dying in combat as he implies that there is glory in fighting. He effectively is addicted to combat as he pesters the player throughout the Elder Kiln quest to participate in combat. The Brink of Extinction In the final battle of this grandmaster quest, it is revealed by Ga'al-Xox (after he is tracked down after he fled, having slain TzHaar-Mej-Ak) that TokHaar-Hok has taken him into confidence. He told the adventurer that the cooling down of the volcano is a plot by the TokHaar to urge the TzHaar to return to their path and the elder kiln. The creation of Ga'al were a collateral and unexpected anomaly, however. Xox and his friend turn the valves of one of the conduits in the TzKot-Zo (a circuit of sacred lava that allows the volcano to be sufficiently heated), but, as the lava was sacred, it triggers Hok himself to appear. Angry at Xox for betraying him and intent on testing the adventurer's combat skills again, he proceeds to attack. Xox and the adventurer barely manage to defeat TokHaar-Hok under harsh circumstances. Once defeated, he returns to the kiln. He later oversees how Xox fuses with Ak's TokKul to convince TzHaar-Mej-Jeh to stop using TokKul as currency. Finally convinced by the state of torture and wish to die of his slain brother, Jeh agrees to fuse TokKul with sacred lava and initiate the Ga'al as a new caste. After this, Xox (and thus Ak) says goodbye to his friend and finally dies. Hok remains in the kiln and is eager to offer the adventurer a rematch. In combat The Brink of Extinction this page}} TokHaar-Hok serves as the final boss of the Brink of Extinction, being assisted by various TokHaar summons, including TokHaar-Ket Champions, TokHaar-Xil and TokHaar-Mej. He attacks with a devastating punch melee attack capable of hitting over 7500 if Protect from Melee or Deflect from Melee is not used, and if not dealt with properly, will heal to full health. He is also capable of draining prayer, with each attack to successfully deal damage draining it by 30 points. During this fight the player will be assisted by Ga'al-Xox, although he is not capable of dealing much damage. Abilities Healing After reaching roughly half health he will begin to attempt to heal using the fountain of lava, exclaiming "We require healing..." or "We must regenerate...". If he manages to reach the lava, he will be healed by 5000 life points every tick. This ability can be prevented by using a stun ability or spell such as Backhand, Binding Shot, or Entangle. A player may also use a special attack on legacy mode to stun him. Ice spells do not work - only abilities. When stunned, he will exclaim "We...cannot move..." or "We...cannot regenerate...", and will be unable to heal via the lava for roughly 20 seconds.. When the period is over, he will exclaim "We will crush you utterly.", "We will tear you apart." or "Now we will crush you..." and the message "TokHaar-Hok is now able to heal." will appear in the chatbox. If he does manage to heal to full health, he will exclaim "We are whole!" and resume attack. "Embrace the Sacred Lava!" An unknown condition will cause him to exclaim "Embrace the Sacred Lava!" and teleport you into the fountain of lava. Fight Cauldron After the Brink of Extinction, players may have a rematch with TokHaar-Hok at the Fight Cauldron. While fighting TokHaar in the Cauldron, he can randomly challenge you to a duel. He is significantly harder than he is in the quest, as he deals 25% more damage and reduces prayer 25% faster. To counter this, he has 45,000 life points instead of 50,000. He also summons more Tokhaar to aid him. He uses the same abilities as in the quest, but Ga'al-Xox will not be there to assist you. Defeating him rewards you with 16 Obsidian shards and an Antique lamp worth 20,000 experience in any combat skill level 80 or higher (Including Prayer, Herblore, Summoning and Slayer) along with any Obsidian shards obtained from the other TokHaar he summons. Note: The Antique lamp is not automatically placed in the player's inventory. Players must pick it up from the ground before it disappears. Trivia * TokHaar-Hok used to be the first monster requiring the use of Evolution of Combat mechanics to defeat. Now a player may use any special attack on legacy mode to stun him. Category:TokHaar Category:Fight Kiln Category:The Elder Kiln Category:Antagonists